Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Quest_top_banner_513_1.png|link=The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Quest top banner 330.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale Quest top banner 324 1.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|Speed Battle Renewed|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower URPHYSS3GotenksThumb.png|link=Naught but Rampage Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks SSRPHYSS3GotenksThumb.png|link=Special Transformation Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks URAGLSSGotenksThumb.png|link=Reckless Strength Super Saiyan Gotenks URSTRGotenksThumb.png|link=Victory at Hand Gotenks Thumb bulma 8888.png|link=Searching for a Sweetheart Bulma (Youth) SSRTEQSSJ2VegetaThumb.png|link=Passion Over Pride Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Thum Pan Agl leader.png|link=Tomboy Troublemaker Pan (GT) Thum Rildo Agl Leader.png|link=Heavy-Hitting Tactics Hyper Meta-Rilldo Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Quest top banner 704.png|link=Speed Battle Even_bardock_ss3_big.png|link=Ultimate Awakening in the History Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude Event Go Forth Refreshed big.png|link=Go Forth! Hero of Justice Event Resurrection F big.png|link=Resurrection F Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! LR TienChiaotzu.gif|link=Strong Bonds Tien and Chiaotzu URAGLTien&ChiaoThum.png|link=Journey of Learning Tien and Chiaotzu SSRAGLTienThum.png|link=Martial Artist Awoken Tien SSRINTYouthGohanThum.png|link=Rising Premonition Gohan (Youth) SSRINTTienThum.png|link=Awry Tactics Tien SRPHYChiaotzuThum.png|link=Superior Technicality Chiaotzu RTEQMan-WolfThum.png|link=Resentment of Full Moon Man-Wolf RPHYPamputThum.png|link=A Fighter Who Aims at the World Pamput Thumb 1011780.png|link=Saiyan's Proof of Power Super Saiyan 3 Bardock Thumb 1011770.png|link=Interval Time of Awakening Super Saiyan 3 Bardock Thumb 1008190.png|link=Fighting Saiyan Counterattack Super Saiyan 3 Bardock Thumb ss3 tur goku agl.png|link=Spirited Offense Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) Thumb ss3 tur vegeta gt str.png|link=Limitless Saiyan Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (GT) Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global News banner event 534 small.png|link=Ultimate Awakening in the History November 30 2017 02:00:00 PST Event Gotenks Dokkan small.png|link=The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope December 11 2017 00:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Vote for Fun Does the in game teaser banner for LR Vegito please you? Yes! I am soooo excited No! I hate it, Bah humbug! I like it Not what I was expecting I'll take it what ever it is Not really bothered It's a trick Poll Results Vote for Wikia Would you like a page to share your energy and receive energy for summoning? Yes I want to share No I don't share Maybe , sounds fun I don't care Idea is a waste Lend me your energy!!!! '''More Polls Category:Browse